leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rakkor Caves
Rakkor Caves are the main settlements of Mount Targon. Located at the Ring of The Mountain, these locations are the only safe areas during seasonal extremes. Lore The main settlements of Mount Targon. They are mostly large cave structures carved out from the mountainside. The Rakkor are a warrior like society that devote their life for the pursuit of battle and knowledge. , and come from this tribe. Champions of the Rakkor Caves Other Related Champions * was imprisoned by the people of Mount Targon. * often aids travelers from the Rakkor Caves. Locations Mount Targon Carved Into The Mountain.jpg|Rakkor Caves Mount Targon Temple Of The Solstice.jpg|Temple Of The Solstice * Temple of the Lunari: Located in the secluded footholds of the mountain. It was the place where most Lunari artifacts were kept safe from the Solari inquisition and where faced the oppressing Solari Elders. * Temple of the Solstice: The entrance to the Solari Temple on the eastern slopes of the mountain is carved from gold-veined marble. Windows are carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun floods the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. Here, learned the ways of the sacred order – how they worshipped the sun as the source of all life and rejected all other forms of light as false. Culture Languages= Writing Mount Targon Writing System 1.jpg|Mount Targon Writing System 1 Mount Targon Writing System 2.jpg|Mount Targon Writing System 2 Mount Targon has always look towards the sky, interpreting messages from cosmic constellations and events. Astronomers using zenith arrays meticulously track the path of stars, planets, nebulae and comets in hopes that they may reveal the will of the Aspects. Their writing system follows a similar pattern, with each letter resembling a stellar constellation pattern. |-|Objects= Architecture Mount Targon Caverns Of Stone.jpg|Caverns Of Stone Mount Targon Carved Into The Mountain.jpg|Carved Into The Mountain Mount Targon Life On The Edge.jpg|Life On The Edge Mount Targon Temple Of The Solstice.jpg|Temple Of The Solstice Mount Targon Solari Prayer Shrine.jpg|Solari Prayer Shrine Mount Targon Ancient Thresholds.jpg|Ancient Thresholds 1 Mount Targon Farewell Ceremony.jpg|Ancient Thresholds 2 Mount Targon Pathways And Caverns.jpg|Pathways And Caverns The Rakkor chiseled markets, homes, bridges, and ceremonial chambers using the shapes of the mountain itself. The circular patterns of the vaulted stone ceilings serve as reminders of the celestial beings who created this place. Some families inscribe symbols in the rock beside their homes to mark momentous events, and are able to trace stories of their history for generations. Using the natural curvature of the rock, the Rakkor sculpted stone pathways and stairs into the lower parts of the mountain. Thick cloth hangings held in place by woven rope fibers provide shelter from the wind and snow. The path circumscribing the mountain is carved into the rock, creating shelters that protect the Rakkor. At certain enclaves around the mountain, the Rakkor carve pathways into the labyrinthine caves and tunnels within the rock. Here, they take shelter from the most perilous storms and impossible conditions. * Ancient Thresholds: Ancient gateways of glittering metals mark the end of each habital base. These metallic stones fell from the mountain long ago, and are now used to mark a delineation between the Rakkoran camp and the unknown terrors of the mountain. The Rakkor celebrate the moment they cross these thresholds and continue their revolution under the sun's bright path. * Solari Temples: The Solari high temple sits on the eastern slope of the mountain, reachable only by crossing swaying rope bridges over abyssal canyons, climbing winding stairs weathered into the living rock and traversing whisper-thin ledges cut upon sheer cliffs carved with ancient symbols and vast effigies. The entrance to the Solari Temple is carved from gold-veined marble. Windows are carved into the temples at precise locations, so that the light of the sun floods the inner chambers during the solar equinoxes and solstices. ** Prayer Shrines: In this sacred space, aspirants seek a place in the Ra’Horak, the Solari’s templars. If the aspirant proves worthy, they are inducted into the elite group of warriors. These shrines was constructed to showcase major celestial events, which are visible from its carefully placed windows. |-|Mythos= The Aspects The sky around Mount Targon shimmers with celestial bodies; the sun and moons, but also constellations, planets, fiery comets that streak the darkness, and auspicious arrangements of stars. The people living at the mountain's base believe these to be aspects of long-vanished stellar beings, creatures powerful and ancient on a scale beyond human comprehension. Some believe the power of these Aspects sometimes come down the mountain within the lambent bodies of those climbers found worthy. Such an occurrence is unimaginably rare and amazing tales of their exploits form around such individuals, who only ever appear once every few generations. It is incredibly unusual for more than a single Aspect to walk the earth of Runeterra at any given time, so the tales of several Aspects manifesting has spread a pall of fear and uncertainty around the mountain. For what threat might be arising that requires the power of so many powerful beings to fight? * The * (Dispassionate Justice) * (Compassionate Justice) * The (War) * The (Life, Love, Beauty,) * The (Change, Twilight) * The Wanderer }} |-|Festivals= Farewell Ceremony In a sacred farewell ceremony, the climbers beginning their ascent are celebrated. This day marks the moment when the fate of their souls are given into the hands of Targon. These climbers will likely never be seen again. The Climb The Rakkor view the ascent as a test not merely of strength and resilience, but of spirit and soul, as the climbers encounter visions that distract them from their ascent. Some prove benevolent, leading lost climbers to the safest path during a snowstorm, or helping the exhausted rise once more. Some climbers encounter divine visions and tests of character and faith. They might encounter ghostly images of loved ones they must abandon on the slopes to continue their quest, or personifications of their deepest fears. Others fight past grotesque beasts encrusted in ice with teeth of sharpened stone. Those who survive the climb describe bitter nights spent sheltering from the unrelenting cold, where they claim to witness strange visions of ethereal figures. The most perilous elements of the climb are not its climate, but the way in which it tests the very character of each climber. Nearly all who survive to reach Targon’s peak see nothing more than an empty pinnacle, rocky and bare. In the extraordinarily rare event where the Aspects choose a worthy hero to act as their mortal vessel, it is said the very air shimmers with stardust as a portal opens atop the mountain. Some say the faint ghost of a brilliant city of silver and gold is just visible beyond the veil, and divine light shines in bright and vivid colors as a celestial being descends from Targon Prime. Media Music= ;Related Music Diana, Scorn of the Moon - Login Screen| League of Legends Music Daylight’s End|League of Legends Soundtrack: Vol.1 Zoe, the Aspect of Twilight - Login Screen| Pantheon, The Unbreakable Spear - Login Screen| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos Zoe The Aspect of Twilight - Champion Teaser| Reimagining Pantheon, the Unbreakable Spear - Behind the Scenes League of Legends| Pantheon Champion Spotlight| Category:Places Category:Mount Targon